Présentation Officielle
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-Saison 2. Harry Watson, après un accident de voiture, est hospitalisée, obligeant ainsi son frère et Sherlock à être à son chevet. Seul petit problème, les parents Watson sont également présents….


Sommaire : Post-Saison 2. Harry Watson, après un accident de voiture, est hospitalisée, obligeant ainsi son frère et Sherlock à être à son chevet. Seul petit problème, les parents Watson sont également présents….

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Présentation Officielle. **_

XXXX

Le coup de fil l'avait pris par surprise, évidemment ce genre de coup de fil arrivait toujours lorsque l'on ne s'y attendait pas.

Sa sœur avait eu un accident de voiture. Non mortel, on lui avait au moins assuré ça.

Mais l'état d'Harry, sans être critique, n'était pas des meilleurs.

C'était comme ça qu'il était accouru dans un hôpital qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, Sherlock sur les talons, ayant arraché le détective à sa dernière interrogation de suspect en date.

Les couloirs lui paraissaient interminables et bien trop blancs, et leurs pas résonnèrent sur le lino délavé.

L'angoisse lui vrillait littéralement les tripes et il fût reconnaissant d'avoir été durant toutes ces années de l'autre côté de la ligne, s'indignant contre le manque, parfois délibéré, d'information de la part des soignants.

Après avoir demandé pour les troisième fois où se trouvait la chambre de _**Watson. Harriet**_, il fût stoppé par celui qui semblait être son docteur.

-Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ?

Le regard légèrement hagard et à bout de souffle il lui répondit.

-John Watson, je suis son frère.

Le docteur jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sherlock mais ne demanda rien, préférant faire un bilan de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

Côtes cassées. Déchirure de ligaments. Pas de perforation du foie, et globalement en bonne santé.

En cure de désintoxication.

L'information sembla surprendre l'ancien militaire tandis que Sherlock eût l'air d'être déjà au courant.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons la voir ?

Le médecin paru hésiter, lançant un regard interrogateur en direction du grand brun mais se ravisa et informa dans un sourire aimable.

-Il ne lui faut pas plus de 4 visiteurs, je pense que vous pouvez y aller.

John fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de serrer la main du médecin et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

-Attends John. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, il y a….

Trop tard. Le bloggeur avait déjà ouvert la porte, pressé de voir de ses propres yeux comment se portait sa sœur.

-… Tes parents.

John se tourna alors vers le détective, le sourire sarcastique.

-Merci j'ai vu. Tu pouvais pas me prévenir avant ?!

Le brun le toisa, roula les yeux devant l'énormité de ce que John venait de dire et lui passa devant.

Le regard affuté du détective se posa d'abord sur la blessée pour se tourner ensuite sur les parents. Il comprit rapidement deux choses. Harry Watson allait passer plusieurs semaines en rééducation avant d'être remise sur pied et les parents de John n'étaient pas ravis de la tournure que prenait cette journée déjà éprouvante.

Avec son attitude désinvolte habituelle, Sherlock s'arrêta au chevet de la patiente, sans vraiment la regarder, et prit son dossier médical.

John, quant à lui, fût plus lent à s'intégrer.

-Papa. Maman.

Après un rapide signe de tête il alla de l'autre côté du lit, entourant Harry de ses bras aimants et soulagés.

-Salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ?!

Il préféra ne pas remarquer l'air exaspéré du détective et se concentra uniquement sur l'hésitant sourire que la jeune femme lui offrait.

-J'ai connu mieux…

-J'imagine oui.

Watson se fit la remarque qu'il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas souri, de ce sourire bienveillant, à sa sœur.

Etant maintenant à peu près sûr qu'Harry n'était plus en état critique, il se tourna vers ses parents.

-Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes là…

Sans quitter les fiches médicales des yeux, Sherlock intervint.

-Depuis plus d'une heure John.

L'ancien militaire lui envoya un sourire serré.

-Merci ! Papa, maman je voudrais vous présenter….

Son père le coupa sans ménagement.

-_**Sherlock Holmes**_. Nous suivons ton blog tu sais _**John**_.

-Sherlock voici mes parents.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le médecin se sentit rougir sous le regard appuyé de sa mère, qui s'emporta dans sa prise de nouvelles.

-Tu pourrais nous appeler plus souvent Johnny, c'est douloureux de n'avoir de tes nouvelles qu'à travers ce que tu postes.

L'espèce de mélancolie dans la voix de sa mère rendit le blond mal à l'aise.

-Et c'est la première fois que tu daignes nous présenter ton… ton compagnon.

John resta interdit, faisant des allés-retours entre le visage attristé de ses parents et Sherlock qui continuait à lire comme si de rien n'était.

-Maman nous ne sommes pas…. Je….

Un soupir agacé se fit lourdement entendre.

-Oh pour l'amour du ciel John ! Tes parents pensent que tu es homosexuel ! Que* _**je**_* t'ai rendu homosexuel pour être plus exact et ils ne prennent pas bien le fait qu'avec ta sœur lesbienne leurs chances d'être grands-parents un jour diminuent.

Un silence lourd enveloppa la pièce et ses occupants avant que John n'explose.

-C'est ridicule ! On est tous ici pour Harry et vous devriez vous occuper d'elle plutôt que d'émettre des hypothèses sur ma prétendue homosexualité !

Les parents Watson baissèrent le regard, gênés.

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'appelle pas plus souvent, c'est justement pour ça ! Si ce n'est pas pour me dire qu'il faut que je m'occupe d'Harry, ce que j'ai fait pendant des années, c'est pour me dire qu'il serait temps que je pense à me _**ranger**_ ! Vous n'êtes jamais satisfaits ! Alors je vais vous dire une chose, je ne suis pas gay et même si je l'étais ça ne vous regarderait pas !

Il se retourna rapidement vers le lit, embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avec une promesse de l'appeler une fois qu'elle serait seule, et pivota vers le détective.

-Viens Sherlock je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Le brun toisa les deux parents avant d'ouvrir la marche.

-Attends Johnny….

Le médecin regarda sa mère d'un air dépité.

-Non maman ce n'est pas le bon moment là…. Peut-être plus tard.

Il fit un signe de tête à Harriet avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui s'était efforcé de ne pas claquer.

Marchant d'un pas aussi rapide qu'à l'arrivée, il remarqua avec amertume que décidément il préférait être de «l'autre côté», c'était beaucoup moins stressant.

-Ça va ?

Il ne fût pas réellement surpris que pour une fois le détective s'enquit de son bien-être mais il ne voulait pas en parler.

-Non.

Sherlock le contempla un moment avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire.

-Lestrade veut qu'on le rejoigne sur les lieux d'un crime éventuel.

Sourire qui devint vite contagieux.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!

-Ton feu vert.

A la sortie de l'hôpital un taxi les attendait déjà.

-Depuis quand tu as besoin de mon feu vert !?

Sherlock éclata de rire en s'engouffrant dans le véhicule.

-Jamais ! Mais tu m'as appris qu'il était plus poli de l'attendre.

John sourit du premier vrai sourire depuis le coup de fil de l'hôpital. Sa vie n'était sans doute pas parfaite mais pour rien au monde il ne la changerait.

Et ses parents pouvaient bien en penser ce qu'ils voudraient.

XXXXX


End file.
